bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rustom Padilla
|hometown = Manila, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Actor |Currently = Walked |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 |Place = 6th |TimesNominated= 2 (Weeks 4 & 7) |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = ImBbGandanghari |InstagramUserName = gandangharibb |Days = 56}} Rustom Padilla was a celebrity housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1. He made history while inside the house after revealing about his sexuality. On the evening of Day 25, while having a private conversation with housemate Keanna Reeves in the garden area, Rustom finally admitted that he was gay, ending the years of speculation. As a famous matinee idol in the 1980s and 1990s, his coming out inside the house became an instant widespread topic that shook the whole country, especially that he belongs to a family of actors and celebrities as well as being a brother of the Filipino action star, Robin Padilla. On Day 45, Rustom has opted to voluntarily leave the house, a day before the 6th Eviction Night where he was among the nominees. At dawn of Day 44, Rustom aired his dissatisfaction over his stay at the Big Brother house to friend John Prats. He felt that his other housemates had missed the point on his reason for staying at the house. He lamented that his main reason for entering Pinoy Big Brother was to gain friends and now he felt that his purpose has been met when he came out Big Brother then summoned Rustom and disclosed Keanna’s special task and instructed him to help Keanna convince Budoy to show his hair without her knowledge. Big Brother also revealed that he told Keanna to avoid both him and John. After a pause, he unleashed his shocking statement that he was going to leave the house by voluntary exit. Because of this, voting for the eviction has been suspended as Rustom was one of the nominees. He finally left the house on Day 46. Biography Rustom Padilla is a famous matinee idol, who later turned action star. He is a member of the Padilla family, a renowned family of actors in the Philippines. He was born to the 1950s actress, Eva Cariño and Carlos Roy Padilla, 1950s actor turned Governor of Camarines Norte. Being in a family with a long line of reputation as public figures, Rustom had to follow his family's legacy. He holds a B.A. in Economics from St. Louis University, Baguio City and studied filmmaking at University of California, Los Angeles in 2010. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 Post Big Brother *After leaving the Big Brother house, he faced controversies surrounding him through attending numerous interviews. * In 2007, his coming out story inside the Big Brother house was featured in the Big Brother UK special documentary called Big Brother Around the World . *He appeared in the film adaptation of the comic book Zsazsa Zaturnnah (his first film role as a gay man) as the gay salon owner Ada (Adrian), the alter ego of Zsazsa Zaturnnah. He appeared in the television series La Vendetta and the Happy Hearts on GMA 7, later appearing on the ABS-CBN telenovela, Eva Fonda. * In 2009, he revealed she is a transgender woman and changed her name to BB Gandanghari (sometimes spelled BeBe Gandanghari which literally means MissBeautifulKing), saying that (Rustom) the person whom the people used to know is already dead. *In 2009 She planned to undergo sex reassignment surgery. Her brother, action star Robin Padilla, at first said that he fully accepted the decision, but later he has recanted his earlier statements and admitted that he is still shocked and not on good terms with her. *In an interview, Gandanghari stated the name is derived from the Filipino words Bb. (abbreviation of Binibini, an honorific equivalent to "Miss") and Gandanghari, a portmanteau of the words ganda (beauty) and hari (king), adding that the "Bb." refers to her motto "'Be' all that you can 'be'". *In 2016, Bb. Gandanghari posted in her instagram post saying Goodbye Rustom as he revealed that was legally a woman. Trivia * He was the first ever housemate to come out inside the Big Brother house. * His coming out story was featured in Big Brother Around the World, a Big Brother UK special documentary that was aired before the premiere of Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack. * After his coming out, he became the first gay housemate to enter the Pinoy Big Brother house. Category:Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 1 (PHL Celebrity) Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants